1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile communication apparatus, a mobile communication method, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known system, an own vehicle communicates with a neighboring vehicle to perform message transmission and reception (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2008-527824